One Last Dance
by The Opal Dragon
Summary: My name is Annabel Marie Santana. I'm a vampire who turned about a month after my best friends died. After a big fight I had with one of my best friends, I ignore them both for a long time. I go back to Mystic Falls to find a surprise awaits for me. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Vampire Diaries belong to their creators. Inspired by R5's song; One Last Dance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So if you've read my other story New Life, New Love, or read my bio, I said I would wait until I get at least 5 people saying 'TXVD' in the review box or in PM before I write the story. I didn't reach my goal. But, then I realize that I was asking people who like Twilight X Percy Jackson. When I realized it I totally face-palmed myself and I decided to write the story any ways. So Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my second story; One Last Dance. **

**It was inspired by R5's song: "One Last Dance." Because it was inspired by that song, I will post a stanza of the lyrics of the song for each chapter I post. I will stop posting stanzas until I've done the whole entire song.**

**The story timing is after Edward leaves Bella and after Klaus leaves Mystic Fall. And In my story, Katherine doesn't come back to Mystic Falls.**

* * *

"_Teardrops in your hazel eyes_

_Can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind"_

* * *

Annabel's POV

_~Mystic__ Falls 1864_

I heard someone knock on my door. When I opened the door I saw someone storm right past me. As soon as I saw that brown hair of his I immediately knew who it was.

"Well come on in Stefan." I said, while closing the door.

"What do you have against Katherine?" Stefan demanded.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Liar! Damon told me that you wanted him to stay away from Katherine." He said angrily.

I scoffed. "Well if you want to know. I overheard Katherine talking to that little friend of hers, I believe her name is Emily or something like that, that Katherine is just using you two as a cover to hide from the man she fears the most." I looked at Stefan and his face was red from anger, and I knew that he was going to explode.

"Katherine is not using us! I bet you are just making this stuff up. I bet you are just jealous."

I laughed bitterly, "And why would I be jealous?"

"Because you don't like the fact that you're not the center of attention out of the three of us anymore. Because you are an attention whore and a selfish bitch!" A part of my heart was damaged from his choice of word, but it wasn't very painful.

"How dare you call me that in my own house! Tell me Stefan how am I selfish? Huh Stefan?"

"Well since you asked, here are 2 reasons – You tried to get separate Damon from Katherine and I bet you would've done the same thing to me. Wouldn't you Annabel?"

"Maybe I would've."

"See there you go. You admitted it. Right now you are being a, selfish, manipulative bitch1" Right after Stefan said that my heart shattered, but I was too pissed to show it.

"I'm a 'selfish, manipulative bitch?' The only selfish, manipulative bitch in this damn town is Katherine!" I walked up to Stefan until I was only 5inches apart from him. "Why can't you see how truthful I'm being?" I said softly. But Stefan was so angry he pushed me onto the hardwood floor and walked near the door. He turned and looked at me again.

"No I can't see how truthful you are being Annabel because you are not being truthful. Katherine is pure and if she's pure, she can't be a bitch. Annabel you should get out of Damon and my life, the sooner the better for everybody." Stefan said still angrily.

"You know what Stefan? Get out of my house and don't either you or Damon come back again! I hate you and don't want anything to do with the Salvatore Brothers again!" I said getting up from the floor. When I got up my ankle started hurting and I fell back on the floor. I saw Stefan nudge to help me, but he stopped himself and left the house. I was able to get up one more time and land on the couch. And I laid their lying down and crying while holding the locket around my neck. I opened it and saw the picture of Damon, Stefan, and I together all happy. Then I yank the locket of my neck and threw it at a glass vase and cried even more. To make it all worse, tomorrow would be the 10th anniversary of the day, the three of us met.

_~Mystic Falls Present Day~_

Elena's POV

Today is September 13th and I can't find Stefan or Damon today. It's like they disappeared. I checked the Grill, The Boarding House, ask around the town, and even called them but none of them bother to pick up.

I've known Stefan for 2 years and every year on this day none of the brothers are anywhere in Mystics. So I sat in Stefan's room waiting for them to come home or for any of them to call me. I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 8 PM. I was about to leave until I heard the Boarding House door slam closed. I walked down the stairs and waited at the last step so they can't see me.

"Stefan quit drinking my whiskey." Damon said.

"Well excuse me, today is our possibly dead best friend's birthday and I have the right to mourn over her the longest since I was the one who shattered her heart and kicked her out of lives." Stefan said.

"That doesn't explain why you won't stop drinking my whiskey." Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to forget about her okay?"

"Dude, trust me it doesn't work. Trust me; I tried it the day after we turned. One more thing, Elena! Get out here before I drag your ass out here." I walked out from hiding because if I know Damon he will literally drag me.

"Hi!" I said quietly. "Where have you been I looked everywhere in Mystic Falls for you and tried calling you."

"Did you check the forests?" Damon said smirking.

"No"

"Then that's why you couldn't find us." Damon said before he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Well, why the hell were you two doing in the forests?"

"Weren't you listening to Stefan? We were mourning over possibly dead best friend." Damon said pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

"That doesn't mean that you should ignore me and everyone else." I said sincerely.

"Ugh! Shut up Elena, you sound like Katherine." Stefan groaned.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Besides, I wasn't ignoring everyone, for the first time I wasn't ignoring my little brother." Damon said.

"And I wasn't ignoring my older brother today." Stefan said leaning on the table.

"You boys know what I mean. And who is your dead best friend? Tell me about him."

"First off our best friend is a she not a he, and second of all we said possibly dead." Damon said. Just the thought of their best friend being a girl meant if she was alive and came back I would lose by boys and I don't want to lose them. "Brother. Do you want to tell you little girlfriend or should I?" Damon asked.

"You can tell I'm going to mourn some more." Stefan said before she flashed out of the boarding house.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it if at least **_**5**_** people total either follows/favorite/review this story then I will continue the story. And if you haven't read my other story then please take a look at it.**

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello to whoever reads this story! Thank you for all of your reviews/favorite/follows. Since you have reached the goal I've been aiming for, I'm continuing the Story. So now here is the...DISCLAIMER!**

**All characters of vampire diaries and twilight belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**So here is chapter 2**

* * *

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So here's one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye._

* * *

Annabel/Bella's POV

_~Forks 2010~_

Edward just left me and right now I'm heading back to Charlie's House.

I met Stefan and Damon five days after my 8th Birthday. We'll technically I met Stefan 4 days after my 8th birthday and Stefan introduced me to Damon the next day. But we all hung out together ever since the 5th day after my birthday and each year we celebrated our friendship anniversary together. Since Edward left me the day after my 146th 18 year old birthday, that meant the anniversary was only 4 days celebrate, this year instead of celebrating alone, I'm celebrating at their graves. Damon and Stefan's graves.

I reached Charlie's place and compelled him.

"You will not know of a girl named Isabella/Bella Marie Swan. You will live out the rest of your life with someone you truly love. Good Luck Charlie." One Charlie repeated in a monotone voice, I gathered all of my stuff and left to the reservation in a flash. On the way I compelled the rest of the town. Once I got to La Push, I said goodbye to Jake and the rest of the Pack. I didn't compel them since they found out I was a vampire once they met me. Because my vampire kind have slower heartbeats then humans, Jake found out and I told him and the rest of the pack about my past.

Once I said goodbye to the pack, I flew to Virginia and drove to Mystic Falls.

Damon's POV

_~Mystic Falls September 15, 2010~_

I didn't want to tell Elena about Annabel yet since I was still mourning for her, but its the middle of two important dates in my life so might as well tell her. Elena came walking through the door. and asked me to tell her the story.

"Well Elena, since you want to know so badly, I'll finally tell you."

"Perfect." Elena said while walking over to the couches. And then falling on them.

"Our possibly dead best friend name is Annabel Marie Santana. Stefan met her four days after her 8th birthday back in 1864. He introduced her to me the day after. We all immediately became friends and Annabel was the reason why Stefan and I rarely fought back then. After about a month of being with her I called her 'Annie', whereas Stefan called her 'Bel'. "

"Wait. How come you guys never gave me a nickname. Elena asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Three reasons; Reason number 1 - your not our best friend. You're just someone we hang out with. Reason number 2 - I have a nickname for you, but I don't call you it in front of you. Reason number 3 - Shut u or I'm not continuing the story." Elena said nothing so I take it that she wants me to continue.

"All right then. Every fight that Stefan and I got into Annie broke it up. She was usually the peacemaker out of the three of us because we never do anything to make her upset. Everybody in the town thought it was a good thing we had Annie because she was the only one who could do the impossible." I stopped to take a sip of my whiskey. "Annie was the only one who could break up a fight between the Salvatore Brothers. Since most towns people couldn't do it, it made breaking up a fight between the Salvatore Brothers impossible."

"Annie was nice and caring, she was basically pure. At least until Katherine showed up. Ever since Katherine showed up, Stefan and I basically got into more fights and we ignored Annie very often. But Annie still stuck by us and still broke up our fights. Everything changed when Annie tried separate Katherine and I. She told me that Katherine was up to no good and was just using Stefan and I. We had a small fight, but Stefan got it worse. He got into a big fight with Annie and that was the last time anyone saw her."

"I don't know exactly what happened between Stefan and Annie, but Stefan only told me that he said some cruel words to her and pushed her hard onto the floor. The next day was the anniversary of our friendship, and Stefan and I went to visit Annie to celebrate at her house, but when we got there her house was trashed with shattered glass and Annie was no where in the house. Pictures of Stefan or me in them were all thrown to the floor and there was this glass vase on the floor that broke from the locket Annie always wore around her neck. The locket had a picture of the three of together happy. Stefan kept the locket in case we ever found her we would give it to her to resemble that we were friends again, but we searched for years and we never found her. We then assumed she was dead so we built her a grave in the forest past the cemetery **(The place where Stefan introduces himself to Elena in Season 1)**. And then every year we go to that grave and celebrate the anniversary with Annie pretending her dead body is in the grave."

"In three days we'll be gone for the whole day. Just a notice so you wouldn't have to go through the same problem you went through two days ago."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me. About the notice and Annabel. She sounds amazing, I wish I could have met her." Elena said before she left.

_~3 days later still in Mystic Falls~_

Stefan's POV

Today is our friendship and Damon is suppose to meet me at Bel's grave. I walked near me and Damon's grave and saw a girl putting flowers on each of our graves. I only saw the girl from the back, but the girl had medium-length brown hair that was slightly wavy and wore a light sky blue shirt with some light colored jeans and ankle-height black boots. She got up and turned around so it looked like she was facing me. I guess either she saw me and ran away or got spooked by something in cemetery and ran away. I used my vampire speed to catch up to her talk to her but I lost her as if she disappeared. The strange thing about her was that she looked exactly like Annabel.

Once I reached Bel's grave that we made for her, I saw Damon sitting on a boulder drinking beer and looking at me all pissed.

"Dude! I've been waiting for you for three hours! What took you so long?" Damon said yelling at me.

"I saw someone."

"And this 'someone' is more important then celebrating our friendship anniversary with Annie?" Damon asked with a little sarcasm laced in his voice.

"That 'someone' looked exactly like Bel though."

"So? Maybe Annabel is a doppelganger."

"Or it was really Bel, alive and well." I said curiously.

Bel's POV

Today was the anniversary and I got into Mystic Falls yesterday. I'm staying at a motel until I can find a real place to stay. I went to visit their graves and I put some pretty flowers on them in memory of my two boys. Then I get this feeling that I was being watched. I stood up and turned around a saw a person standing in the shadows of trees and slightly behind a grave. The weird thing about him was that he looked like my Stefan Salvatore. Instead of approaching him I ran away at human pace and when I looked like I was out of his sight I used my vampire speed to hide behind a very large tombstone. The man came out into the sun in a flash. If he could move that fast that meant he was a vampire, and in the light I could see that was Stefan Salvatore. The man flashed out of my sight and I stepped out of my hiding spot. When he left I stood in the clearing amazed that Stefan Salvatore was alive all along. Stefan Salvatore. One of my best friends, is alive and a vampire just like me.

* * *

**Once again I want to thank all of those who helped reach past my goal. Anyways please check out my other story, "New Life, New Love" and please review your answer to my suggestion on that story. Don't forget to REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE ANY OF MY STORIES!**

**_From,_**

_**Forever Destined To Be**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody! Thank you for the 12 reviews, 18 favorites, and 30 Followers of this story. It means so much to me that many people have read my story. Again, thank you for everything.**

* * *

"_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance"_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Bel's POV

I found a beautiful house that was close to the Salvatore Boarding House. The house was empty for a few years, so I bought it with the money I inherited from my parents and took it from the people I drained. Once I filled out all of the forms for the house I quickly adapted to my new home since it was the one I grew up in. I was surprised to find it still here since it was built a long time ago.

I walked around town window shopping because I threw out all of the clothes Alice bought for me when I was 'clumsy Bella' living in Forks. I threw out the clothes because it wasn't my style. And the style I always wore was more on the dark side. **(Bella's fashion style was like Damon's present fashion style in the TV show). **The clothes I had that fitted my style were thrown out by Alice because she thought she knew my style better than me. Alice didn't like my rebel style because she wanted me to be just like her. A perky, barely pure, annoying little pixie bitch. I don't understand how the Cullen's can stand her. I don't even understand how Jasper could stand Alice.

I know Jasper because we dated when we were both human. Damon and Jasper were military buddies and Damon brought him to Mystic Falls in 1864 a few months after Katherine came to town. While Stefan and Damon chased Katherine I was happy with Jasper until he left. When Jasper left for the next war, I didn't feel sad at all. Because I then realized that I loved Stefan. I realized before Katherine came whenever I was with Stefan I felt happier then I have ever been in my whole life. When I was about to tell Stefan how I feel about him , it was too late because he told me he found the girl of his dreams and told me all about Katherine. I was heartbroken, but I didn't show it, instead I encouraged him to be happy with Katherine.

I kept thinking about my human life until I came up to a store that had a lot of clothes that was just my style. I bought two leather jackets, one white and one black. Five red blouses, two of them were the kind of shirts that had a one inch strap for the left shoulder and strapless for the right shoulder. The other three red shirts had elbow length sleeves that hung off only my shoulders. Then I bought six black drape neck tees and four deep blue shirts that had the straps that go around your neck. I also bought a couple jeans and shorts before I left the store.

When I left the store, a girl who looked a lot like Katherine bumped into me. She apologized and introduced herself and her friend who smelled like a vampire and looked like a Barbie. Katherine look-alike noticed I was new here and offered me a tour around the town. Which I quickly rejected, and walked away.

Elena's POV

I was shopping with Caroline until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I quickly said while looking up at the person I bumped into and noticing that she was new to town because I never saw her in town. "You're new here in town right?"

"Yea and?" The girl said.

"Ok. Well I'm Elena and this Caroline maybe we could give you a tour of the town." I said writing my cell phone number on a piece of paper. "Just call me and we will give you the tour." I gave it to her and she ripped it up in half.

"I don't want a tour from you. If I did want a tour I would ask someone who is better looking than you." The girl said before walking away.

"Well she was very nice." Caroline said sarcastically.

_Salvatore Boarding House_

Stefan's POV

I sat down with Damon on the couches. Damon was talking about the reasons of how Bel can be a doppelganger. As Damon was talking I was thinking about Bel. I was thinking about how much I loved her. When I realized that I loved Bel I wanted to tell her right away, but she was with Jasper back then so I had no chance the. And when Jasper left for his next war I was going to tell Bel, but that's when Katherine came to stay with me and Damon at the Boarding House. And that's when Katherine compelled me to love her and forget that I loved Bel.

My thoughts were disturbed when Elena and Caroline walked through the doors of the boarding house.

"We have a problem." Elena said as she walked over to me and sat down right next to me. I kissed her forehead and she cuddled right next me. It was weird because I'm in love who could be dead and not Elena.

"Why is it always you who has a big problem? Stefan and I were just talking about a problem we have. So you go figure out your problem on your own. Go. Shoo." Damon said.

"But we need as many people we can get to protect Elena because it sounds like someone is targeting her. " Caroline said.

"Who's targeting Elena?" I said pretending to be worried.

"Some girl Elena ran into earlier today." Caroline said. They told us the incident and it reminded me a lot like what Bel would do if she met Katherine again.

"What did the girl look like?" I asked wondering if it would look anything like the girl saw in the cemetery.

"The girl had medium length brown hair that was slightly wavy. She had brown eyes that kind of have a chocolate color. She wore a black tee shirt, light jeans, and ankle height black boot with a decorative belt on the top of the boots." Elena said.

I flashed upstairs to my room and pulled out a small treasure box. Inside the box had everything related to Bel, there were photos of the three of us together, of me and her, or just her. At the very bottom of the box I kept Bel's locket that held a picture of the three of very happy. I took the locket and flashed back downstairs. "Did the girl you ran into look just like her?" I asked Elena and Caroline. Caroline took the locket from me and Elena walked over to Caroline to look at the picture. When they opened the locket and stared at it for a couple of seconds, they nodded, and I snatched the locket out of their hands and flashed out of the house with Damon following me.

We ran and stopped in front of Annabel's old house. Since it was an empty house we sat on the lawn and talked.

"So it really could be Annabel who is targeting Elena?" Damon asked.

"It does make sense. Katherine was the reason why we were separated from Annabel in the first place. And if Annabel is alive she could think Katherine is Elena."

"But Elena introduced herself to her!" Damon said basically shouting.

"But you know how much Katherine will lie just to save herself. So if it was Annabel who is after Elena then she could think that Katherine is using the name Elena as a cover."

"So how are we going to deal with Elena's next big problem?" Damon asked.

"I honestly don't know of a way to solve both problems." I said. "If it really was Bel who is targeting Elena then that means that…"

"Annie has to be a vampire in order to survive this long, and can make our lives a living hell forever because of all the things we did to her back in 1864." Damon said finishing my sentence.

"That's right."

"Holy shit we are screwed," Damon said sadly while looking at me as I nodded.

We got up from the lawn and started to walk down the sidewalk, but we stopped when we heard the door of the house open. Which I thought was weird because I thought no one lived in the house anymore but I was wrong.

Bel's POV

Once I got back to my new/old house, I put all of my new clothing away in the closet of my old bedroom and started to take off all of the sheets on all of the left over furniture. Using my vampire hearing I could hear the boys talking about me and that poor little look-alike that ran into me in town.

"_So it really could be Annabel who is targeting Elena?" Damon asked._

"_It does make sense. Katherine was the reason why we were separated from Annabel in the first place. And if Annabel is alive she could think Katherine is Elena." Stefan said._

"_But Elena introduced herself to her!" Damon said basically shouting. _I didn't even need my vampire hearing to hear what Damon had just said.

"_But you know how much Katherine will lie just to save herself. So if it was Annabel who is after Elena then she could think that Katherine is using the name Elena as a cover." Stefan said._ I actually didn't think about that.

"_So how are we going to deal with Elena's next big problem?" Damon asked._

"_I honestly don't know of a way to solve both problems." I said. "If it really was Bel who is targeting Elena then that means that…"_

"_Annie has to be a vampire in order to survive this long, and can make our lives a living hell forever because of all the things we did to her back in 1864." Damon said finishing Stefan's sentence._

"_That's right." Stefan said._

"_Holy shit we are screwed," Damon said sadly._ Yes they will be.

I looked out of my window to see that Damon and Stefan were just leaving so I decided to reveal myself to them. So I opened the door to see Damon and Stefan staring at me.

"Surprise!" I said happily with a little bit of evilness laced in my voice.

"Annabel." Damon and Stefan whispered at the same time while I just smirked.

"Miss me?" I said still smirking.

* * *

**Yay! 2 chapters in 14 hours! Anyways follow/favorite/review this story and my other story New Life, New Love. I am working on a new chapter for NL,NL and I will include the Volturi in there. IF you have any suggestion for any of my stories write it in the review box for the correct story. For example you have a suggestion for NL,NL you go to the story and write the suggestion in the review box. Please don't write a NL, NL suggestion in this story's review box. Thank You.**

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey Everybody! I know it has been a while since I updated this story I've been having trouble with updating New Life, New Love. Now that I updated that i can do this story. HUGE REMINDER; If you leave a suggestion in any of my stories, make sure you use a unique username when you put a suggestion in the review box! Thank you. Now here is the 4th chapter of One Last Dance.**

* * *

_"Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now it's graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends, till the end_

_Can we start again?"_

* * *

Bel's POV

The boys still stood like statues on my lawn awestruck from seeing me in front of them.

"Bel, how are you a vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Come on in and I will answer all of your questions. And after that then maybe I will make your life a living hell." I walked into my house with Stefan and Damon trailing behind me. I sat down on the couch and put my feet on the glass table in front of me while Stefan and Damon were standing in front of me. "Please sit," I said gesturing to the couch on the opposite side of the glass table. "So what do you want to know."

"For the second time I want to know who turned you into a vampire." Stefan said in a demanding voice.

"Well then your in for a disappointment."

"Why is that?" Damon asked.

"Because I don't know who turned me,"I said.

"How do you not know who turned you?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. I was turned about a month after your 'deaths'. I was wandering around your graves thinking you were dead at the time when all of a sudden a felt a pinch in my back and then everything went black. I woke up in the morning with a huge craving for blood I tried to manage it but I couldn't. I accidentally walked into sunlight that came through the window and it burned like hell. I was able to use the vampire speed and run into the shade. When it was dark I completed my transition by drinking out of some random human and then I fled Mystic Falls. I ran into Katherine in the forest on the same night when I completed my transition. She found out I was a vampire now and got a witch to make me a daylight ring." I said showing them my ring. My ring had a topaz gem in the shape of an upside down, rounded triangle, with a tiny diamond next to the top right corner of the Topaz. "Then I was able to travel the world whenever I wanted." I then told them about my days in Forks **(she only told them what happened until Edward leaves in New Moon).**

"That jerk!" Damon yelled. "If I ever see him again I will use him as firewood."

I laughed softly. "Don't worry Damon, I never had feelings for that dude, I only dated him so I can stay close to Jasper."

"Jasper is alive?"

"Yea but he remarried."

"Aw Annie, you must be devastated." Damon walked over to me and hugged me.

"Not really, when Jasper left back in 1864, I was never sad actually. I only thought I was sad for some reason. But he will always be my friend." Stefan walked over to me and hugged me and kissed my forehead. I they gave them my number and they gave me theirs and then they told me that they were staying at the Salvatore Boarding House and I can visit them whenever.

Stefan's POV

we left Annabel's house and started walking to the boarding house.

"You can have her brother."

"I can have who?"

"You can have Elena. I'm breaking up with her once we get back to the house."

"why?"

"never loved her she was more of a distraction." I said softly

"A distraction from what exactly?"

"A distraction from Bel."

"Why would you need-" when Damon paused. I assumed he got what I meant. "when did it happen?"

"Back in 1864 when we were still human and before we met Katherine. It was a few months before we met Katherine and me and Bel we're hanging out in the forests. Bel looked so beautiful the way she ran around, laughing, having fun with me. That was when I realized it. When I realized I love her. I was going to tell her, but that was when you came home and brought Jasper with you. When she began courting with him I was devastated, but I didn't show it. When they broke up, I realized that this was my chance since I noticed that Bel was sad about Jasper leaving. But before I told her that I love her Katherine came and I told her that I loved Bel, but Katherine compelled me to love her. Then you know the rest of the story."

"So you love Annabel, and not Elena?"

"That's what I just explained."

Elena's POV

Stefan and Damon have been out for so long. I sat in the living room of the Boarding House with Caroline waiting for the boys to return. We then heard the door open and saw Stefan and Damon walking towards us.

"Where have you been?" I asked in a demanding voice.

"Out. And that's all you need to know. Blondie you should leave and go have fun with your boyfriend. We'll take care of Elena." Damon said.

"fine, but I will be back." Caroline grumbled. Once Caroline left I stared at the boys.

"Where have you been!?" I screamed.

"Elena, I'm done."

"Done? Done with what?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I don't love you; I never did. You were more of a distraction To me."Stefan said.

"What! Why are you doing this to me? I love you Stefan please don't leave me!" I said sobbing so hard. Stefan left the house and Damon picked me up and took me home.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me how I'm doing and remember Im open to any suggestions. Thank You!**

_**From,**_

_**Forever Destined To Be**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know it's been a while since I updated and I am very sorry. I've been having writers block. I got my idea and so here is chapter 5 of One Last Dance.**

* * *

"_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

* * *

Stefan's POV

I just broke up with Elena and I feel really guilty about it. She really loved me and all I did was shatter her heart just because I never loved her. My thoughts were interrupted when Caroline stood right before me, looking really pissed off.

"Why did you break up with Elena? She was perfect for you, you were perfect for her, and both of you were perfect together!" She yelled at me. She was about to continue when I interrupted her.

"I broke up with Elena because I never loved her." I stared at Caroline, whom had a very confused look on her face.

"What! Why didn't you love her?"

"Because she was a distraction from the one I love the most."

I walked away from Caroline with her shouting 'who is it' repeatedly until I came upon her house.

Bel's POV

I just finished taking a shower when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly put on some black lacy undergarments, a light blue tank top, ruined jean shorts, and put my hair up in a messy bun and used my vampire speed to open the door to the one and only Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey." I gestured for him to come inside the house. He walked in and took a seat on the couch in the living room. I sat next to him and he Reached his hand into the pocket.

"I wanted to give this back to you since it still is yours." He pulled out the same silver heart-shaped locket that I always wore until I threw at the vase after the big fight we had in 1864. He put it on me and I looked inside the locket and it still had the same picture of the three of us happy together.

"I can't believe you kept this." I hugged him.

"I kept it in case we found you after your disappearance back in 1864. If we ever found you I promised myself I would try to mend our friendship, no matter how long it took." He took my hand and pulled me off the couch. "I want to show you something." We left the house running human pace, still holding hands until we got to the cemetery. When we got to the cometary we ran vampire speed into the forest until we got a grave that said:

_**Annabel Marie Santana**_

_**1846-1864**_

_**Our Best Friend, and Will Be, Forever and Always**_

I started tearing up a little bit and I hugged Stefan again. "I can't believe that you made this for me."

"Well me and Damon. On your Birthday and on the Anniversary me and Damon would meet up her to celebrate. And between those two time periods we would not fight for you." He smiled.

"Thank you. For night fighting between those two time periods for me." I kissed his cheek and left with Stefan trailing behind me.

Elena's POV

I was finally able to get myself out of my covers and out into the world. Since Stefan broke up with me, I want to know why he did. So I walked to the boarding house. I was about to walk past this house that was abandoned for years now until I saw Stefan running out at human pace holding hands with the bitch that sounded like she was targeting me. I followed them into the cemetery until I lost them. So I leaned against a tree and slid down it and started crying again because now I know why Stefan broke up with me and whom I was a distraction from. Stefan left me for a whore who left him a 146 years ago. I will get my Stefan back, he will always be mine and not hers. Only one girl can be the center of attention between the Salvatore Brothers and that is me and I will do whatever it takes to end that bitch no matter how long it takes.

Jasper's POV

Everybody's emotion were all strange now strange now. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett's feelings were all over the place, sometimes i feel love from her, then it turns into guilt, then to sadness. Edward's feelings were just plain sadness. Even Rosalie was a bit sad to, and that was strange, but I decided not to even bother to ask. I remember Annabel from when I was human, she was amazing, but for some reason I never truly loved her, it was as if something was blocking the way of me truly loving her, but I never knew what. A few years ago I found out my war buddy, Damon was a vampire, but a traditional vampire. Meaning he can burn in the sun, get killed by a wooded stake, and get hurt from a plant called vervain. His kind is stronger and faster than a Cold One. I think We should go and give him a little visit. "how about we go somewhere else instead?" I insisted.

"where do you have in mind Jasper." Carlisle spoke up.

"Mystic Falls, Virgina. I have an old friend who lives there and I want to visit him, I want all of you to come because I think all of you need your minds off Bella."

"That sounds like a good idea. everybody pack what you need we are going to Mystic Falls, Virginia." Carlisle announced. Everybody flashed out of the living room and went to their rooms to pack some of their things. As they were packing their stuff i look through my contacts until i found 'Damon Salvatore'

(Jasper, Damon)

Hello?

Hey Damon, it's Jasper

Oh hey Jasper, how are you doing?

Good, I was wondering if my family and i can crash at your place in Mystics?

Umm. Sure, we have plenty of room at the Boarding House. And I'm sure you will have a great time here.

Great! See you later.

* * *

**OMG I hate Elena in the series. Because she is so bitchy and self-centered like Katherine. Because i view Elena like that in the series I made her like that in the story. So now the Cullen's are coming to Mystic Falls. Any ways, tell me what you think about this chapter and if you give me suggestions and i like it i will use when i can and i will give you credit.**

_**From,**_

_**Forever Destined To Be**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the 52 favorites, 70 Follows, and 34 Reviews. Now here is chapter 6 of O_ne Last_ Dance.**

* * *

_"Na Na Na Na oh-oh_

_Na Na Na Na oh-oh"_

* * *

Annabel's POV

After me and Stefan left the grave he and Damon made for me, I went home to find Elena in my house sitting on my white couch with gold spirals on the cushions. She got up from the couches with an angry face on. "Hello Elena," I began. "What brings you here to my home?"

"I want you to stay from Stefan, away from the Salvatore Brothers, and want you to get out of Mystic Falls."

"Why do i have to listen to you? The way i see you, you are only a pathetic, selfish, doppelgänger, human bitch who pretends not to be Katherine Pierce, but deep down inside you know you are just like her." I look poor Elena who clearly looks hurt and tries her hardest to hide it.

"Stefan will forever and always will be mine, not yours, but MINE," she growled at me. I slapped her left cheek and because I slapped her so hard, you can see my hand print faintly on her face. With that she held her hand to her left cheek where i slapped her and ran out of my house.

Elena's POV

Perfect. I got the little bitch's handprint on my face to show the my boys what a devil she is. If she hurt a poor, innocent me, they will see what a bitch she is and then Stefan will come crawling back to me and I will have him once again. I kept my hand on the cheek she hit to preserve the red handprint so I actually got proof that bitch hit me.

I got to the Boarding House to see that bitch talking to the boys about their past few years here at Mystic Falls. They didn't even know I was here until I spoke up.

"Why the hell are you two still befriending her?! Did you know she slapped me earlier today for no apparent reason?!" The boys just stared at me like I'm crazy. "What," I asked.

"Elena calm down. Quit making up lies," Damon said in a reassuring voice.

"Why should I calm down? And I'm not lying she did slap me. See?" I pointed at my face revealing the handprint on my face to the brothers.

"Annabel, did you seriously do this?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I did. But-" I cut off what Anna-bitch was going to say by saying:

"See? She admits it and now you can see what fucking bitch she is!"

"What I was going to say before i was rudely interrupted, was I only did what I had did was because she was being possessive with you Stefan, and was becoming just like Katherine."

"Elena is this true?" Stefan asked.

"Well-uh-maybe?" I stuttered.

"Looks like you got girls fighting over you little brother. The main question of this fight is who will you pick? You might as well pick now to get it over with." Damon said to Stefan. "Who will you pick Stefan? The girl who you truly love or the girl you left?" Stefan and Damon exchanged whispers that i couldn't here, but Annabel obviously heard because she was giggling quietly.

"Will you go to the place we met..." I was getting ready to run into Stefan's arms and kiss him so passionately that Annabel will die of jealousy. "...Annabel?" Did he seriously just say, 'Annabel'?

"Of course I will!" The bitch screamed in happiness. She ran into Stefan's arms and then they kissed passionately and then used their vampire speed to go to their meeting spot. I fell to the floor crying with Damon picking me up and taking me home again.

Damon's POV

After taking Elena home I went to my bed and thought about everything that happened. I felt bad for Elena, she really loved Stefan, but lost him to Annie.  
I also thought about what Stefan whispered to me.

_Flashback_

_"Looks like you got girls fighting over you little brother. The main question of this fight is who will you pick? You might as well pick now to get it over with." I said to Stefan. "Who will you pick Stefan? The girl who you truly love or the girl you left?" Then Stefan leaned towards me and whispered:_

_"Which one talks about Elena?"_

_"Why do you need to ask?" I replied._

_"Because I also left Bel for Katherine, remember?" I just then remembered that and then I replied:_

_"The second one," I said answering his first question._

_End of Flashback_

Was about to drift off to sleep until I heard the doorbell ring. I flashes downstairs to see my old buddy and his new family in front of me.

"It's been too long Damon." Jasper said as we hugged.

"Yes it has Major." I chuckled. "The rest of you know who I am, but who are you?" I asked gesturing to come inside.

"The blond man spoke up, "My name is Carlisle; this is my wife, Esme; my son, Emmett; his wife and my daughter, Rosalie; my other daughter and Jasper's wife, Alice; and my other son, Edward." I mentally growled when he introduced Edward.

"Cold Ones can have powers correct?" They nodded. "Do any of you have powers?" Jasper spoke up:

"Yea, Edward, Alice,and I have powers. I'm an empath, Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds."

"But I can't read your mind Damon." I wonder why. Knowing that mind powers don't work on our kind because it is blocked by our compulsion power **(I just made this reason up) **"Our turn to ask questions. How do you know Jasper, Damon?" Edwardo asked.

"Well me and Jasper here were war buddies. When we were able to go back home I took Jasper with me to introduce them to my brother, Stefan and my best friend/sister, Annabel. After hanging out with Annabel, Jasper then started dating her until he left for war and never came back."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember Annabel, she was amazing, and now I feel bad for leaving her, I hope she moved on after I left."

"Don't worry she moved on." Jasper nodded.

I was about to continue until the door open revealing my little brother kissing my best friend. And when they look our way she froze.

* * *

**Now Annabel has to deal with the Cullen's again. How will the Cullen's react to Bel's new found love? And what will Elena do to separate them? These questions will be answer on the next chapter of _One Last Dance._**

**Questions for everybody to vote on in the Review Box:**

**1) Put Damon and Elena together (say traditional).**

**- If you pick choice 1 then either pick kill Edward or keep Edward alive in your comment.**

**2) Put Edward and Elena together (say Cold One).**

**- If you pick choice 2 then pick who Damon should end up with: Bonnie or Caroline.**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Annabel X Stefan_**

**_Jasper X Alice_**

**_Emmett X Rosalie_**

**_Carlisle X Esme_**

**_Jeremy X Anna (Anna does not die in this story)_**

**I will not use Matt because he is not that important in this story and then while everything else was happening Tyler left Mystic Falls, thus ending his ****relationship with Caroline.**

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	7. Author's Note! Please Read!

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry that this isn't a chapter. I wanted everybody to vote on their choices. I also wanted to say thank you to all of those who voted and the results are:**

_**CHOICE 1 and CHOICE 2 TIED! We need to break the tie!**_

_**HERE ARE THE SECONDARY CHOICES THAT ARE WINNING:**_

_**EDWARD'S DEATH WINNING 7-3**_

_**DAMONXCAROLINE WINNING 5-4**_

**Now some of you voted to have both Edward & Elena dead, I'm sorry but that was not an option. If I ever ask for a poll, please stick to the options I post.**

**One last thing, I want to give a thank to _Roses For Marina_ for giving me a shoutout in her story, for reading both of my stories and reviewing on both of them, and lastly, creating two of the best stories I have ever read!**

**Hurry up and vote!**

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank You vampire and inuyasha lover 13 for being the tie breaker. That means CHOICE 2 is the winning choice and the DAMONXCAROLINE is the secondary choice winner! Now you may enjoy chapter 7 of One Last Dance!**

* * *

_"I heard you're heading east_

_So lets just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile"_

* * *

Bella's POV

I just spent almost the whole day with Stefan and I must say, today is the best day in my whole life! We spent the day in the forest at the clearing we met in. The whole clearing was cover in grass and surrounding it were bushes of flowers of different kinds, such as, roses of all colors, lavenders, white lilies, and tulips. Towering over these lovely flowers were trees that had the perfect shade of green. We spent most of our time talking and kissing.

Around 6 o' clock we left our clearing to go back to the boarding house. Stefan opened the door, and while it was opening I kissed him passionately. When we pulled apart I stood there frozen seeing the whole Cullen family in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Bella," fucking Edward whispered. He ran over to me and took me away from Stefan and brought me to the Cullen family. "Are you okay, what are you doing here? You should be in Forks. Charlie must be worried about you. You are coming with us so we can take you home. Let's go." F-ward said in a demanding voice. Oh how I hate it when I'm being told to do something. Damon laughing at Edward, knowing that I was about to snap.

"Its Annabel to all of you except Jasper. Jasper, you can call me that nickname you made up for me back then. Next, you can't tell me what to do. And I hate it when I'm being told to do something. Thank goodness you can't here my thoughts because all of the thoughts about you aren't about my love for you. The love for you never existed!" I walked over to Jasper and gave him a hug, as he kissed the top of my head.

"How have you been Anniebel-Bel?" I smiled at him.

"Well since you asked I spent most of my life traveling the world and pretend to be a human named, 'Bella Swan'. And then I pretended to love your idiot of a brother, only to get left stranded in the forest because of him." I said laughing at Edward. "Where are you staying?"

"We're all staying here." Edward said calmly. "Thanks to the offer Damon gave us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Damon your letting them stay here?" Stefan asked worriedly. "Well looks like I'm going to have another funeral. And this tine I will be in the coffin. Thank you so much Damon." I walked over to Stefan and gave him a comforting hug. He also kissed my forehead and I smiled at him. Then Damon started to speak.

"When Jasper told me that they were coming to Mystic Falls I did what all good friends do, offer them to stay at my place since we got a lot of room. The conversation we had with Annie slipped out of my mind and when they came here I simply remembered again. And I was not going to leave my friend and his family in the street, so they are staying here now." Damon explained. I pecked Stefan on the lips and to see Edward growl at us.

"Bella why are you kissing him? You are mine!" Edward growled through his teeth.

"First, you have to address me as Annabel. Second I'm not yours, and I never was. I only pretended to be." I scowled at him. Edward flashed over to us, ripped Stefan from my arm, and held him against the wall. I was about to go help Stefan until Edward started to threaten Stefan.

"I'm going to say this only once and you will obey, you will stay away from 'Annabel' you will stay far away from her unless you want to be teared into little pieces of flesh and blood, got it human?!" Edward threatened.

"Who said I was human?" Stefan made his vampire face, then pushed Edward off him, and threw him down to the brown, hardwood floor. Edward got a little crack across his cheek, which he quickly healed. He and Stefan fought each other over me until Stefan ripped off a piece of Edward's upper arm and threw it into the fire. Edward screamed in pain and then he fled the house. I ran to Stefan to make sure he was okay. He said he was fine and then I hugged him tightly. I looked over at the rest of the Cullen's with a terrified look on their faces, well, all except Jasper. He smirked as if he knew this was going to happen eventually. I waved to the Cullen's goodbye and me and Stefan left to my house.

Elena's POV

I was sitting in the grill having lunch with Caroline and Bonnie comforting me. Until a pale, bronze hair, and golden eyes person came into the grill and sat at the table next to me. I walked to him and talked to him. "Hi I'm Elena Gilbert and I couldn't help noticing that your new in town aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm Edward Cullen."

"So what brings you to our small town?" I smiled. I soon found myself forgetting about Stefan.

"I was suppose to be on vacation, but it turned out to be a relationship crisis," he said looking down at the table.

"What type of relationship crisis?" I asked curious.

"I found the girl I fell in love with, but left her in the forest for her safety. When I came here I found her, moving on."

"Who is this girl?"

"When I fell in love with her she used the name 'Bella', but now she goes by Annabel." I looked at him in shock and then I planned out my revenge in my head. I smirked at him, while he gave me a confused look. I gave him a piece of paper with my name, cell phone number, and address on it and told him to stop by or call me anytime.

Edward's POV

I walked around the forest punching a few trees and breaking off their trunks. I was so pissed off about Bella. First she dates Jasper, but gets over I leave her, and then when I find her, I found out she never loved me, that the only 'pretended' love me! What kind of a person does that? I then started to walk around town to see that every shop started with the word, 'Mystic' and the type of store after it. Wow this town is so uncreative.

I walked into the Mystic Grill and sit at a table next to a blond and and Indian-colored girl comforting a brunette who was staring at me. I see that the brunette comes over to me and then we start talking about why I'm here. She then gave me her number and address and told me to call her or stop by her house sometime. I accepted and then put her in my phone contacts.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of the chapter and if you have any suggestion I may or may not use it. Depends on how good it is. You will find out Elena's plan in the next chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW ANY OF MY STORIES!**

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


End file.
